death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Veld
“''My name is Veld. I was a Dhampir while I was alive, but I’m just a demi-heroic spirit now. I was a mercenary, so don’t mind my foul language.''” - Veld to Vandalieu Veld was a Dhampir with Human ancestry who, when he was still alive, was part of a mercenary band that had overthrown a nation ruled by Vampires, established a new nation and becoming known as the mercenary king. After his death, he broke from Vida’s reincarnation system in hope that she would one day gain enough strength to turn him in a Heroic Spirit. Appearance Veld takes the appearance of a shining spirit in the form of a man with, for Dhampir, characteristic odd-colored eyes. While as spirit he wears a armor which has been patched up in several places. Personality Not much is currently know about Veld’s personality. Veld seems to be a happy going person but because of his past as a mercenary he possesses quit a foul language. Biography Veld was a Dhampir of which one of his parents was from Human descent which resulted in a life span of around 300 to 500 years. While noting is known about his childhood it’s known that at one point in his life he was part of a mercenary band that had overthrown a nation ruled by Vampires worshiping an Evil God. After the coup a new nation was established with Veld becoming known as the mercenary king. Veld eventually died at an age of around 400 years but instead of reincarnating he broke from Vida’s reincarnation system in hope that she would one day gain enough strength to turn him in a Heroic Spirit. While as a spirit he would be more powerful than normal spirits and ordinary Astral-type monsters, but according to Vandalieu he is not as powerful as those like Princess Levia and the others. Veld would now dwell Vida’s resting grounds waiting for her to regain her strength. One day he would come to meet Vandalieu (who just had broken Alda’s curse on Vida) and would guide Vandalieu and his companions deeper in the resting grounds, while introducing himself and describing each of the facilities. In the deepest part of the resting grounds is the chamber of the goddess, the champions and the subordinate gods where Vandalieu would be crown to Emperor. Summary One of Vida’s heroic spirits. When he was alive, he defeated a nation that was under the control of Vampires and became its king, thus becoming a Dhampir mercenary-king. After his death, this achievement allowed him to be summoned to Vida’s side, but Vida had already been half-sealed away by Alda’s divine authority. As a result, he spent tens of thousands of years wandering in Vida’s Resting Grounds in an undefined state. He experienced many painful events in his life, and was the leader of a band of rough mercenaries, but his experience as a king has given him a calm personality. With his time spent as a demi-heroic spirit added to that, he became a truly wise man. Since the gods in Vida’s faction and their believers have too much freedom, he is trying to improve his pessimistic nature. The nation he ruled has already fallen to ruin, but he thinks it only natural that nations do so after ten thousand years or so, so he is not concerned about it. However, he is slightly concerned about the fact that the direct cause of his nation’s destruction was a revolution and coup d’état started by Zuruwarn’s followers. He feels sorry that his descendant became a tyrant and caused trouble, even though it was over a dozen generations after his own time. He possessed strength worthy of an S-class adventurer while he was alive, but since he had not registered at the Adventurers’ Guild, his name was not left in the Guild’s records. However, some Mages’ Guilds have records of him as one of the rare examples of a Dhampir who died of old age. He is currently serving as the main instructor for Darcia’s training, but his inner thoughts are complex… I am training a mother who may become a god in the future, whose son might become a being as powerful as the great gods themselves… This might become difficult in the distant future. Incidentally, he likes rice. Abilities Unknown as of yet. Relationships Vandalieu Veld and Vandalieu have both a great respect for each other because of their achievements. Veld for his accomplishments for defeating the vampires and establishing a new nation and Vandalieu for removing Vida’s curses that were placed on her by Alda. Veld even told Vandalieu to stop with the polite speech, or at least for the time he is still in an incomplete state. Trivia * Because a Dhampir with Human blood usually live between 300 to 500 years it can be assumed that at an age of around 400 years, Veld could have died of old age. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dhampir Category:Deceased Category:Vida's Faction Category:Heroes